


In The Morning

by orphan_account



Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 11:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will has drunk too much but someone has accompanied him as he's headed off to bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Morning

**Author's Note:**

> It's not very graphic but it's still there so I'm warning for dub-con. It's fairly mild (there's no penetration or oral or anything even close to that) but I'd rather overwarn than accidentally trigger someone.

Will wasn’t sure how many drinks he’d had. They were doing shots of vodka but after a while he’d given up on the glass and was taking burning gulps straight from the bottle. 

His brain was starting to feel rather fuzzy and for some reason, someone had decided it was a great idea if they all walked around without their shirts on. 

Ethan was drunkenly doing push ups in the corner while Jane slowly piled books on his shoulders. 

Benji had fallen asleep on the sofa cuddling a pillow to his chest and the other guy, Owen or Ian or Gwen or whatever his name was, was mixing every different spirit he could find into one glass. 

Will couldn’t even remember whose friend Gwenowen was or why he had been invited to this precious night off. 

These questions became less important as the night dragged on until Will found himself drunkenly making out with Gwenowen. 

It was all tongue and utterly unpleasant and not something he was all that keen on continuing with. 

But Gwenowen seemed to be happy enough to carry on and Will didn’t care enough to ask him to stop. 

Or maybe he did care, his brain was just blurring everything together and his fingers felt weird. 

“I’m tired.” 

He hoped he said it properly. He was tired. 

He was very tired and his eyes didn’t want to stay open anymore. 

“I wanna go to bed now.” 

Will’s bed was upstairs and getting up there was the adventure of a lifetime. 

He clutched the rail with his hands as he dragged himself upwards, tripping on every other step. 

At one point he almost fell over backwards but Gwenowen caught him and pushed him back upright. 

“You okay Brandt?” 

Will nodded as they reached the top of the stairs. 

“Yeah, I’m all right. I just want to go to bed.” 

He was thankful that he wasn’t wearing a shirt as he flopped face first onto the cheap double bed, or at least he was until Gwenowen threw himself down beside him. 

“G’night.” 

Will said to him. 

“Good night.” 

Will waited for Gwenowen to get up or roll over and go to sleep but he didn’t. He just lay there, staring at him. 

Until he wasn’t staring at him because he had pulled Will on top of him and pressed his lips firmly against the other man's. 

Will tried to keep himself upright but his arms were too heavy and he collapsed into Gwenowen, eyes closed. 

“Do you mind if I take your pants off?” 

Gwenowen murmured into his ear. Will did. 

It would be nice to take them off so that he could sleep but he was certain that wasn’t why Gwenowen wanted to remove them. 

“Don’t.” 

Gwenowen stopped, hands slid partially under the waistband of Will’s jeans. 

“Okay. Okay. I won’t.” 

But the hands slowly started wandering again, until they were beneath his underwear and groping at his buttocks. 

Will attempted to push himself up again but it was pointless. He was little more than a dead weight, face resting on the pillow above Gwenowen’s shoulder. 

His thoughts briefly drifted downstairs to Ethan and Jane, and wondered what they were doing right now. 

Last thing he remembered seeing them do was sitting cross legged on the floor and chanting some song Jane had taught them from when she was a girl scout. 

The ceiling came spinning into view as Gwenowen shifted so that he was on top, his legs straddling Will’s hips. 

Then he was kissing him again, lips on Will’s neck and his chest, biting him lightly at first but getting rougher and rougher until it started to hurt. 

“Ow!” 

“Sorry.” 

Gwenowen’s hands wandered south, fiddling with the buttons on Will’s jeans. 

Will grabbed at his wrists with as much strength as he could muster and pulled them away. 

“Hey, relax. I just want to make you feel good.” 

Gwenowen tried to soothe him. 

“No.” 

Will replied simply. His eyes had closed again. 

They didn’t seem to be able to stay open anymore. 

“Don’t you trust me?” 

Will giggled. It was a silly, high pitched, nervous giggle. 

“No.” 

“Fair enough.” 

Gwenowen said as he slid a little further up Will’s torso until his knees were resting beside Will’s waist. 

“You’ve only just met me.” 

Panic started to rise a little in Will’s chest as Gwenowen leaned down, grinding his erection into Will’s stomach. 

“Can you feel that?” 

“Mmhmm.” 

Nervous laughter burst out of his throat again. 

“You really are tired, aren’t you?” 

There was a real surprise in Gwenowen’s voice, which Will found a little odd. 

His eyes had been closed and he hadn’t been what one would call an active participant in anything that had happened in the bedroom. Surely it had been obvious. 

“Mmhmm.” 

There was no goodbye, no nothing. Just the weight gone from his stomach and the sound of footsteps down the stairs. 

He probably should be feeling something other than tired. He knew that if he wasn’t now then he would in the morning. Maybe. 

But he could deal with that when it came to it. For now he was content to roll over and let himself drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to deal with an experience I had about 2 years ago. I've only recently started to realise how much it has affected me and really begun to process it.   
> Also I'm terribly apologetic for the horrificness of informally naming a character 'Gwenowen' but Brandt is drunk and I know I'm shocking with names when I'm drunk.


End file.
